Already Gone
by breech
Summary: Ela não podia mais suportar ser a causa de todo aquele sofrimento. Então sentou à frente de seu piano e deixou o coração falar, deixando sair através daquela letra, tudo que ela não tinha coragem de dizer.


Ela chorou enquanto sentava à frente do piano, chorou pelo que estava fazendo, por tudo que aquele gesto significava. Mas ela não podia chorar, sua voz não podia falhar. Colocou o play no gravador e tocou as primeiras notas.

_Remember all the thing we wanted?_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted._

Selena lembrava, de cada promessa, de cada plano que as duas haviam feito. O noivado, o casamento, a casinha branca na beira da praia, o rostinho de uma criança que elas haviam sonhado em adotar, sua própria visão de família. A família delas, só delas. Planos qe agora estavam longe demais de serem alcançados, eles eram só a sombra do que já haviam sido.

_We were always meant to say goodbye._

Quantas vezes elas haviam terminado? Ela perdera as contas! E uma separação fora mais difícil e dolorosa que a outra. Tantos erros estúpidos, tantas lágrimas que poderiam ter sido evitadas enquanto uma continuava a querer dar adeus à outra, era sempre o mesmo resultado...

_Even without fists held high, yeah_

_Never would have worked out right, yeah_

Ela não sabia onde elas haviam errado, mas de repente os carinhos não estavam mais lá e as palavras doces haviam se tornado ofensas. E ela ficou medo de que aquilo ficasse pior.

_We were never meant for do or die_

Elas já estavam magoadas demais...

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now_

_I can't stop_

Ela não queria machucá-la, apenas protegê-la. Só queria demonstrar que aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios, aquele corpo era dela, só dela! E o ciúmes destruiu tudo o que elas haviam demorado para construir.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

Era possível ver onde elas iriam parar, se aproximando cada vez mais de um colapso, estavam prestes a explodir... Alguém tinha que ceder, e esse alguém era ela, porque se importava o suficiente para isso. Ela faria aquilo parar.

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

E o único modo de fazer a dor passar era se afastar de vez, era dar àquela que era o amor de sua vida, a chance de ser feliz com outra pessoa. E guardaria consigo todos os sorrisos, todos os beijos e os abraços, aprenderia a viver tendo eles apenas na lembrança.

_Looking at you mades it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

Ainda a queria, ainda a desejava, mas ela tinha que ir embora apenas porque era o mais correto a se fazer. O que a tranquilizava era a certeza de que sua garota ficaria bem, ela era forte e merecia muito mais do que ela própria poderia dar. Sua menina merecia a felicidade...

_Starded with a perfect kiss_

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

O cheirinho de mar, o barulho das ondas, a lua que brilhava no céu, o calor da fogueira, a sensação da areia embaixo dos pés. Fora o beijo perfeito com a pessoa perfeita na viagem perfeita. O que mais ela poderia ter pedido naquele momento?

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

Todos diziam que elas haviam nascido para ficarem juntas e ela acreditou. Acreditou que juntas elas fossem o equilíbrio, como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam ao serem colocadas juntas. Ela acreditou na perfeição que os outros viram nelas. Mas estavam todos errados, porque no final, elas não haviam sido destinadas uma à outra...

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

E ali estava a maior verdade... Ela a amava com todas as forças de seu ser! Seguia apaixonada por sua menina além de todos os problemas e obstáculos que elas já haviam enfrentado. E por amá-la, ela a queria feliz, exibindo seu sorriso. Tentou se convencer que seria capaz de se afastar, seu amor a impediria de voltar.

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

Já bastava de tantas tentativas falhas... Não era para dar certo.

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

Fora por não ser como outras meninas que havia dado errado? Fora pelo fato de que elas haviam se apaixonado por meninas? Não importava mais, era sua hora de ir embora.

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Deixou suas mãos tocarem as últimas notas da música, seus dedos quase acariciavam as teclas no piano. As lágrimas finalmente transbordaram e quando ela falou outra veez, sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, carregado da dor que ela sentia por dentro.

Eu te amo Demi... Me perdoe, só mais essa vez.

Stop. Estava tudo acabado.


End file.
